


Missing Piece of our Puzzle

by thosekidswhohuntmonsters



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 01:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thosekidswhohuntmonsters/pseuds/thosekidswhohuntmonsters
Summary: Bucky and Steve finally let the reader know how they feel by dancing with her.





	Missing Piece of our Puzzle

You smiled when you heard the music coming from the living room, your feet following the noise.  Your smile grew when realized what you’d walked in on, Bucky and Steve had thought no one else would be home.

“You remember when you convinced that blonde to dance with me?”. Bucky threw his head back in laughter, he could still picture that day in his mind. He turned over the record cover in his hand, “Yeah...I promised I’d buy her a drink if she did”.

Steve shook his head, “You’re a jerk you know that?”. They still remained caught up in the moment, too busy remcincing to notice you. Wanting to make yourself known you spoke up, “I don’t know, that sounds like a pretty good deal to me”.

Both men followed your voice and finally turned around to face you. Bucky smirked, “Would it take a drink for you to dance with me?”. Sharing his smile you walked over to the both. You extended your hand to Steve, “I’m sorry, I thought the deal was only good for a dance with Rogers”.

Smiling Steve took your hand, “I’ve gotten a lot better now, you might only need a shot”. Together you both laughed softly before he lead you to the middle of the living room. Bucky leaned against the bookshelf, “Punks, the both of you”.

**_Living for you is easy living, It's easy to live when you're in love_ **

**_And I'm so in love, There is nothing in life but you_ **

Steve brought one hand to rest on your hip while the other took your hand in his. Slowly you both started to sway together to the beat, “Such a gentleman”. Looking down at you he smiled from your teasing.

Bringing his head closer to yours he whispered, “I’m just getting starting doll”. You raised an eyebrow at his new pet name, but within seconds you found yourself smirking too. As he started to get more comfortable he held you closer.

**_I never regret the things that I'm giving, They're easy to give when you're in love_ **

**_I'm happy to do whatever I do for you_ **

His hand moved to the small of your back, your body now pressed against his. For a moment you closed your eyes, taking in how wonderful this all felt. You’d never danced like this with someone before.

It was slow, each step and movement meaningful. It felt wonderful to just be so close with someone and there be no rush. Leaning forward you rested your head against his chest making him smile.

**_For you maybe I'm a fool, But it's fun, People say you rule me with one wave of your hand_ **

**_Darling, it's grand , They just don't understand_ **

Steve massaged the back of your hand with his thumb, “See I’m much better now”. Turning your head you looked to Bucky across the room, he was shaking his head. He smirked, “Let’s not forget who taught you”.

Laughing you pulled back and looked up to Steve, “Bucky taught you how to slow dance?”. From the blush on his cheeks you knew you were right. Bucky was next to you within a second, “So why don’t you have a little dance with the best there is?”.

You rolled your eyes but smiled, “As long as Steve doesn’t mind”. Steve looked down at you and shook his head. As he stepped back he teased, “She’s a smart girl, she knows the importance of slow and steady”.

The room was filled with laughter as you all picked up on his innuendo. Bucky took your hand, “F.R.I.D.A.Y. please play **_Them There Eyes_ ** by Billie Holiday”. The song that was playing changed and Bucky nodded his head.

**_fell in love with you the first time I looked into them there eyes_ **

**_And you have a certain lil cute way of flirtin' with them there eyes_ **

“There’s no crime in liking things a little fast” he said with a grin. You shook your head before taking his hand, letting him wrap an arm around your waist. Immediately he held your body close to his, making you look up at him spectically.

His smile only grew as he started to dance. He knee parted your legs while he leaned forward, making you lean back. Bucky held you tightly as he dipped you down making you laugh, “You’re such a showoff”.

His lips were inches from yours, “Come on doll, you like it”. Bucky winked before pulling you back up, your body closer to his than ever before. Steve laughed, “She’s right, you’re such a tease”.

“And you like it too” Bucky said while looking to Steve. Once again the blush on his cheeks proved that the teasing had been correct, making you chuckle.

**_My heart is jumpin' you started something' with them there eyes, You'd better look out little brown eyes if you're wise_ **

**_They sparkle, they bubble, they're gonna get you, In a whole lot of trouble, oh baby, them there eyes_ **

Bucky spun you out from his body before pulling you right back in. Smirking he sang along to the lyrics of the song, your bodies moving quickly to the beat. He took both of your hands in his, your arms straightening out for a moment and then your elbows bending.

He’d pull you close to his body before pushing you back away, such a little tease. Bucky lifted one of your arms up making you do a little spin and then wrapped his arms around you from behind.

**_I fell in love with you the first time I looked into, You have a certain lil cute way of flirtin'_ **

**_They make me feel so happy, they make me feel so blue, Fallin', no stallin' in a great big way for you_ **

His lips tickled your skin as he started to sing softly again. Steve was in front of you both, “I’d say mind if I cut in, but I know she doesn’t”. You only wished you could’ve seen the look on Bucky’s face as you took Steve’s hand.

This time Steve let his hands trail up your side, starting all the way at your thighs, before resting in on your hips. You looked over your shoulder at Bucky, “Maybe the student has become the teacher”.

To your surprise he lifted you up, making you wrap your arms around his neck. He was smirking, “What did I say doll, I was just getting started”. Slowly he let you slide back down, his hands more daring this time.

He brought one of your legs to wrap loosely around his side and you smiled, “Steve Rogers you-”. Steve dipped your body, making you move from left to right before pulling you back up and into his chest.

Steve’s face was inches from yours, “You what doll?”. There was a glimmer in his eyes you’d never noticed before, and a new smirk on his face. You felt someone pressed against your back, and as you turned your head you realized it was Bucky.

**_My heart is jumpin' you started somethin' with them there eyes. You'd better look out little brown eyes if you're wise_ **

**_Sparkle, bubble, get you in a whole lot of trouble, I'm lookin' for the boy with the wistful eyes, I fell in love with them there eyes_ **

You had felt the entire mood shift as you were sandwiched between both men. Leaning forward Bucky said, “You tease”. As you looked to Steve you saw he was licking his lips. Steve leaned forward too, “And I learned from the best”.

Bucky smirked before placing a kiss on Steve’s lips, making your jaw drop. When the kiss was over Bucky leaned down and turned your head to the side to face him. Picking your chin up he teased, “Doll don’t act so coy now, we’ve been playing this little game for months”.

The song ended and you could finally hear how loud your heart had been beating. It was that you were afraid, it was that you knew you wanted this so badly. Steve’s voice made your head turn, “We can take it slow at first”.

Bucky rested his head in the crook of your neck, “And then we can go fast, because I have a feeling you like that doll don’t you?”. Before you could answer he started to place soft kisses down your neck.

You felt something shift inside of you, “There’s no crime in liking things a little fast”. Steve laughed softly before finally placing his lips against yours. Just like before when you’d been dancing the kiss was slow and meaningful.

Even when your lips parted and his tongue brushed yours he still took his time. Bucky smiled against your skin, “See Steve I told you she was the one”. Leaning back you rested against Bucky’s chest.

“I’m the one huh?” you repeated with a smirk upon your lips. Bucky moved his hands to wrap around your body, pulling you into him a little. Steve nodded his head, “The missing part of our puzzle”.

Bucky was smirking like the devil, “And I have a feeling she’ll be the perfect fit”. You shook your head while grinning as you caught onto the true meaning of his words. Steve smirked too, “Well let’s go find out while we can”.

You let both men lead you out of the living room, “You both are such teases oh my god”. They looked to each other and then looked back to you four words leaving their lips, “We’re just getting started”.


End file.
